Naruto's Third Option is
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: ketika kedua pemuda yang saling bertolak belakang itu saling bertarung untuk menentukan jalan hidup mereka. pilihan apa yang akan mereka ambil? warning : Sho-ai/yaoi, OOCness, canon, garing, gaje, nista, de-el-el. Don’t like, PLEASE don’t read!


Keisengan makhluk fujoshi bernama Akaneko yang menginginkan Naruto chapter 486 terjadi seperti ini.

Warning : Sho-ai/yaoi, OOCness, canon, garing, gaje, nista, de-el-el. **Don't like, PLEASE don't read!!!**

-

-

Naruto's Third Option is…

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

By : AssX (Assassin Cross) a.k.a Akaneko

-

-

Ketika kedua jurus pamungkas itu saling beradu satu sama lain dalam irama pertarungan yang dahsyat. Membuat sungai yang tengah mereka pijak bermuncratan karena imbas jurus hebat itu. Mengaburkan pandangan dan membasahi tubuh mereka. Kulit putih yang penuh akan luka dan kulit tan yang tampak manis. Kedua tubuh itu terpelanting jauh dan mendarat dengan sempurna.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" teriakan seorang gadis berambut merah muda memanggil nama mereka, dialah Sakura.

Sakura dan guru mereka bertiga, yaitu Kakashi hanya dapat melihat kedua pemuda itu saling bertarung. Serangan demi serangan terus mereka lontarkan satu sama lain. Pukulan, tendangan, tangkisan, adu shuriken, dan lain sebagainya telah mereka lakukan dalam pertarungan itu. Sakura hendak menghentikan mereka ketika dia teringat akan sesuatu. Kenangan ketika Sasuke dan Naruto bertarung di atap rumah sakit.

"_Jangan halangi kami, Sakura-chan…"_

Itulah yang dikatakan Naruto saat itu. Dan itu membuat Sakura kehilangan cara untuk menghentikan mereka. Lagipula sepertinya dia memang tidak bisa masuk di dalam pertarungan kedua sahabatnya itu. Yang dapat dilakukannya hanya melihat dua pemuda yang saling bertolakbelakang itu bertarung dengan penuh nafsu. Aura persaingan yang terasa dari mereka begitu menyakitkan bagi Sakura. Dirinya yang tak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk mereka; untuk Sasuke dan juga Naruto. Lagi, dirinya hanya dapat melihat pertarungan mereka.

Kembali kedua tubuh itu terpelanting jauh. Nafas mereka memburu dengan tubuh penuh akan luka. Kedua pasang mata yang berbeda warna itu hanya terfokus pada lawannya saja. Terpantul bayangan pemuda di hadapannya dalam bola mata mereka. Seolah hanya mereka saja yang ada di sana.

"Jadi… kau akan tetap menghalangiku, Naruto?"

Nada bicara dan tatapan Sasuke begitu dingin terhadap Naruto. Tapi pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya membalas tatapan dingin itu dalam ketenangan.

"Ya. Dengan cara apapun, aku akan menghentikanmu, Sasuke," ujarnya.

"Heh," Sasuke mendengus dengan seringaian terukir di wajahnya. "Kau tidak tau apa yang kau katakan, Naruto!!!" serunya.

Bola mata onyx itu kini berganti warna menjadi merah dengan bentuk 'magatama' mengelilingi pupilnya. Seketika Naruto terjerat dalam ilusi yang dibuat Sasuke. Dia berada di tempat gelap dan tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak dengan sulur-sulur aneh mengikat dirinya.

Sementara itu Kakashi yang menyadari Naruto telah terjebak dalam ilusi buatan Sasuke, dia mulai bertindak untuk ikut dalam pertarungan kedua pemuda yang merupakan murid dan 'mungkin' mantan muridnya. Tapi Sasuke tak memberikan kesempatan pada Kakashi untuk ikut campur dalam pertarungannya. Dengan secepat kilat, dia menendang tubuh Kakashi agar menjauh dari Naruto hingga terhempas jauh. Dan dia berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto yang telah terperdaya dalam ilusinya.

"Kakashi-sensei!!!" Sakura meneriakan nama Kakashi.

Gadis itu kembali menatap ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapan Naruto yang telah terjebak dalam ilusinya. Sasuke menatap Sakura di sudut matanya yang menyala dengan tatapan dingin hingga membuat gadis itu merinding di buatnya.

"Jangan ikut campur."

Kembali mata Sharingannya menatap ke dalam bola mata biru yang telah jatuh dalam ilusi buatannya. Bibirnya melengkungkan seringaian yang tak dapat dilihat oleh Sakura maupun Kakashi.

Naruto yang masih terjebak dalam ilusi buatan Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Dia tak dapat lepas dari sana. Walaupun dia telah belajar melepaskan diri dari jurus genjutsu, tapi kenyataannya dia tak pernah bisa melepaskan diri dari jurus itu seorang diri. Apalagi genjutsu buatan Sharingan milik klan Uchiha. Dulu Itachi, dan sekarang Sasuke.

"Naruto."

Suara yang berat itu memanggil namanya dalam kegelapan ilusi. Sosok Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok sahabatnya, rekannya, rivalnya, dan…

"Apa kau ingat apa yang kau katakan tadi padaku?"

Mata biru itu menatap Sharingan di hadapannya dengan yakin tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

"Tentu saja. Kata-kata yang telah kuucapkan tak akan kuingkari. Itulah jalan ninjaku," ucapnya mantap.

Bola mata merah itu memandang ke dalam mata biru yang sangat jernih milik Naruto. Ekspresi wajahnya datar. Tidak, tak ada aura kebencian yang menguar dari dirinya. Tak terpancar penuh rasa dendam seperti tadi.

"Jadi, apa pilihanmu?"

"Aku akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha dengan cara apapun. Apapun, Sasuke. Walau aku harus mengorbankan tubuhku ini untuk membawamu pulang."

Wajah tampan yang sedikit kotor akibat pertarungan itu masih diam tanpa ekspresi. Beberapa detik kemudian dia menyeringai. Seringaian itu membuat Naruto menjadi merinding. Ya, merinding. Seringaian itu berbeda dari yang dilihatnya. Bukan seringaian mengerikan dan dingin yang penuh akan perasaan ingin membunuh, dendam dan kebencian. Seringaian yang terpampang di wajah itu lebih terlihat seperti seringaian err- mesum?

"Jadi…" dia diam sesaat. "Itukah jalan ninjamu untuk membawaku kembali, Dobe?"

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke padanya. Dia memandang Sasuke dengan sedikit rasa takut.

'_Sepertinya ada yang salah di sini,'_ batinnya dengan sebulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Kau ingin membawaku kembali dengan cara apapun, bukan?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan masih dengan rasa takut yang merasuki hatinya.

"Dan kau mengatakan hal itu walau harus mengorbankan tubuhmu, benar kan?"

Kembali Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dan perasaan takut yang semakin menyebar dalam hatinya. Dan dapat dilihat seringaian Sasuke yang semakin melebar.

"Hehehe… Aku akan kembali bersamamu jika kau mau menjadi milikku, Dobe," Sasuke terkekeh yang terdengar semakin menyeramkan di telinga Naruto.

"Ap-apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, bibir dingin itu mengecup lembut bibir kemerahan menggoda Naruto. Dan berhasil membuat mata biru jernih itu membelalak dengan lebar. Tangan putihnya mulai membuka retsleting jaket oranye hitam Naruto dan meraba-raba dada bidang dan tubuh pemuda pirang itu. Naruto mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari ikatan genjutsu Sasuke, namun dia tidak berdaya. Tak lama, ciuman itu pun dilepaskan oleh Sasuke.

"Nah, Dobe, jika kau ingin aku kembali bersamamu, turuti kata-kataku. Hehe…" ucapnya sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan nada yang menggoda.

"He?"

Ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi horror ketika Sasuke memulai 'aksinya'. Dan di dalam genjutsu yang dibuat oleh Sasuke, Naruto hanya dapat berteriak dengan berbagai macam nada suara yang tak pernah dikeluarkan sebelumnya. Dan itu masih dalam pengaruh genjutsu, belum sepenuhnya dalam kenyataan yang akan benar-benar terjadi.

* * *

Dalam sekejap saja, tubuh Naruto tersungkur lemas dalam pelukan Sasuke. Peluh membasahi wajahnya yang merona merah. Dan Sasuke menggendong tubuh Naruto seperti sepasang pengantin baru.

"Naruto!" suara Sakura yang memanggil. "Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto?!" serunya.

Dengan ekor matanya, Sasuke memandang ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan yang menusuk. Tapi kemudia dia menyeringai. Seringaian yang selalu berhasil membuat para gadis yang melihatnya akan menjerit dengan histeris dan memujanya. Membuat wajah Sakura yang tadinya serius berubah jadi merona karena terpesona.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun…" gugupnya.

"Sakura…" ada jeda dalam perkataannya. "Segera siapkan altar pernikahan dan tempat bulan madu untuk kami ketika kita kembali ke Konoha," ucapnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

1 detik. Sakura membelalakan matanya.

2 detik. Mulutnya menganga lebar.

3 detik. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

4 detik. Wajahnya pucat.

5 detik. Pingsan.

Sasuke yang menggendong tubuh Naruto yang lemas terus menunjukan seringaian mesumnya dengan berbinar-binar. Sakura yang telah pingsan dan tenggelam di dalam sungai yang tadi dipijaknya. Dan Karin yang sejak tadi hanya duduk di balik tembok mendengarkan semuanya dalam keadaan terluka kini harus bernasib sama dengan Sakura, bahkan mungkin nyawanya terancam karena terlalu terkejut hingga jantungnya yang sedang terluka tak kuasa mempertahankan nyawanya yang tengah sekarat. Kakashi yang melihat hal itu hanya ber-sweatdrop-ria melihat kejadian yang tak diduganya.

"Yare-yare…"

-

-

T-A-M-A-T

-

-

Silahkan yg mau protes dlm bentuk apapun. Harusnya Neko emang ngelanjutin "C H O I C E" & "Pedo" malah buat fict gaje beginian. =_=;

Ga tau deh, Neko kesambet setan apaan buat fict gaje begini. Dapet ide gara2 waktu di FB ada temen Neko yg bikin status tentang pilihan ke-3 Naruto di chap 485. Dan Neko jadi berpikir tentang isi chap 486 jd begini. *ngarep*

Hahahahaha… XD  
ga mungkin banget chap 486 jadi begini. Yah… namanya jg imajinasi tingkat tinggi gaje seorang fujoshi overlimit. Boleh donk kalo Neko berimajinasi begini. XP

"**Unleash your imagination",** right? ^^

Mind to review?

With Evil smile,

Akaneko as the Demon Queen (AssX)


End file.
